Brought Back
by lorry11109915
Summary: I bring Jekyll and Hyde back from the dead. That's all I really have to tell you. Let me know if I should do, like, a sequel to this, or something. also, let me know if the rating should be higher.


**This is based on a dream I had recently. 0.0 **

**I don't own Jekyll and Hyde.**

* * *

As I walked down the dark path with the large sack swung across my shoulder, I wondered if this was a good idea. Maybe they had already been sent to their resting place. All I know is that, last I heard... they were stuck in limbo.

The path turned from a pitch black to a foggy grey. Then, I saw them, sitting on a bench. Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde. They were in separate souls now, but looked the same, the only big difference being their hair styles. I could really tell which one was which by their eyes. Hyde's eyes, for whatever reason, had turned a deep, blood red. Jekyll's eyes were blue.

As I approached the invisible dome that separated the living from those in limbo, the Guard came up to me. The Guard was a cloaked being with large horns on the side of his head and a bony structure. "One coin for each soul..." he rasped out while he held a hand out to me. I dropped two gold coins in his hand. "J-Jekyll and Hyde, please." I said softly.

He ushered them over by waving his sickle at them. They slowly approached the dome, watching me with worry, from Jekyll, and amusement, from Hyde.

"Who are you?" Henry asked me.

"A friend." was all I told him. Then, I put the sack I had been carrying on the ground and pulled out Jekyll's body.

He looked over at Hyde, then back to me. "What about him? He's not going back in my body, too, is he?"

"No," I said, completely understanding his fear, "I have a body for him."

"Where from?" Jekyll asked.

"... a very good friend." I said somberly. Then, I held Jekyll's body up so that it would be standing with my help. "C'mon. All you have to do is walk into it." I told him.

As Jekyll stepped through the dome and into his body, Hyde crossed his arms across his chest and glared at me. I didn't know why, but he seemed angry with me.

Then, while Henry got used to the feel of flesh and bones again, I went into the sack and pulled out the other body.

"... it's blonde." Edward complained.

"So?"

"... Do I look blonde to you?" he asked.

I glared at him and went ahead with holding the body in a standing position. "I can dye it for you later, just hurry up! This thing's heavy." I told him.

He sighed loudly in annoyance and slowly walked over to the body. Once he was in, I let go of him, letting him fall to the ground. He glared up at me, to which I smirked.

The Guard looked over at them with his non-existent eyes and hoarsely groaned, "Exchange... Exchange!"

"Oh, no. He wants a soul in exchange for ours." Jekyll said.

Edward shook his head. "Poor fool's become attached to us."

I pulled the last thing out of the sack that I knew I would need... An iPhone. I held it out to the Guard, who reluctantly took it, and pressed one the apps on it. Angry Birds. He started the tutorial and completely forgot we were there.

...

As we walked back down the path, Jekyll and Hyde kept glaring at each other. I sighed and asked, "Ok, who did what?"

I face-palmed myself as I had to listen to their bickering about how Hyde told stories about the people he killed and how Jekyll was, to quote Hyde, 'bawling his eyes out' about leaving Emma alone in the world without him... the whole 25 miles back to civilization and where I'd have to live with them for the rest of my life.

* * *

**I know people will probably have some questions, so, here are the ones I'd expect from this:**

**1\. How did you get the bodies?**

_**I don't know. The dream didn't tell me.**_

**2\. Isn't this making a deal with the devil or something?**

_**Well, not really because first, they're in limbo, second, all I gave the Guard was an iPhone, and third, the devil had no place here.**_

**3\. Why did you have a dream like that?**

_**I listened to the songs "Alive" and "Confrontation" before I went to sleep.**_

**4\. How could you see them if they were in limbo?**

_**Well, the dome is invisible, so...**_

**5\. How long were they in limbo before you got there?**

_**I'm guessing about... 30 to 40 years or so. But they hadn't aged. they couldn't've, they were in limbo.**_

**Any questions you have that weren't answered, just ask me! Toodles!**


End file.
